Only Time
by iamzerogravity
Summary: A now grown-up Rin and her Lord Sesshoumaru travel Japan together, unraveling an evil mystery and solving Rin's tragic past. But sparks are flying between them..will it be love finally for this demon lord and his precious human?
1. Chapter 1, Part One

**Chapter Summary** : Rin is now a seventeen-year-old girl-woman who has been taught by Kaede the art of being a healer and of being a miko. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, has been fighting to keep his lands safe and has discovered how much he terribly misses his human child companion. Coming back to the village to see her once again, he is surprised at how much she has grown over the past 6 years. Tentatively, he asks her to come with him and travel with him again, much like she used to do when she was still a little girl. Will Rin accept or not ?

**Title** : Only Time

**Pairing** : Sesshomaru and Rin

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any Inuyasha characters. This story is purely fanfic. This was inspired after I heard Enya's song called " Only Time ". So here we are.

**Setting/Timeline** : This happens 6 years after Sesshomaru left an 11 year-old Rin at Kaede Oba-San's village.

* * *

><p>ONLY TIME<p>

CHAPTER ONE, PART ONE : " THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS RETURNS "

He stood gazing at the face of the full moon, his handsome youkai features illuminated by the bright luna-light. A southern breeze blew across the valley, whispering with the trees of the Sesshomaru Taisho, caressing his face as he closed his golden eyes, his long, flowing silver hair swaying gently. He could smell her human scent, caught as it was by the wind that carried it, telling him that he was near her village. It was that faint aroma of mortality mingled with the touch of the sun. It made him think of bright meadows and colorful flowers; of vast green fields and rolling plains of endless yellow sunlight.

Such a stark contrast to his own barren soul. A stark contrast to the Hinderlands of his own heart. It was empty inside him, he knew, before she came into his life. But that sunny smile of hers melted even the hardest of hearts. It certainly did so to him. It was like a salvation : It washed away his blood-drenched visage.

Six years had passed since he'd left her at that stinking human village. For the next three years after, he'd visited continuously to make sure of her safety..and to see her. But the last three years, he'd failed to do so. Battles after battles had kept him away. He missed her. Very much so.

Briefly, he wondered – for the millionth time in his entire existence – why he took her in; why he took on the burdensome task of caring for her. He was a demon lord who hated humans to the bone, yet he loved this human girl to distraction, even going so far as battling the Underworld (and curse the gods whoever they may be) to save her life. Then again – for the millionth time in his entire existence – he wondered what kind of relationship he had with the human. _Was he a father to her?_ They certainly never acted that way. At least, he corrected himself, that wasn't how he saw himself with her. _Was he an older brother then?_ Not likely. He'd more than had his share of younger siblings. One hanyou brother and his human wife was enough, no need for another human sister. _Guardian?_ Probably. But their relationship was on much closer terms than that..wasn't it? _Uncle?_ Not. Definitely not. He'd no sooner settle for being _Guardian _than being _Uncle_.

It troubled him greatly that he could not understand. Him, Daiyoukai of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru Taisho and god to all you mortals and lesser beings, baffled only by a human child.

And so he stood there, in deep thought – like the great thinking man that he was – and it never occurred to him that maybe in his heart of hearts..just maybe..he already knew the answer.

* * *

><p>The next day saw the glorious morning sun shining in its perch on heaven. But two creatures deep in the heart of the forest ignored its golden rays. One was a very wild, black demon dog. The other was dressed in miko robes, her haired pulled to a bun behind her pretty head. Both were staring each other down. A low growl emanated from the demon.<p>

Rin stood very, very still. One wrong move and she was done for. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead and trickled down her brow. She was uncomfortable, but she dared not move. The wild demon dog facing her growled fiercely again and eyed her intently. She knew it would attack the moment she broke eye contact and lost her concentration. It was a very hard thing to do, considering that her heart was thumping its wildest in her chest and that her knees were already shaking so much they were in danger of turning into jelly.

Nevertheless, she persisted. To gain a demon familiar as a human was almost unheard of, amongst demons and humans alike and Kaede Oba-san had taught her long ago that very few humans ever managed this feat. And that all those who ever did all had very powerful spiritual energies. Not that Rin thought she had such powerful ki…but Kaede Oba-san told her that if she tried hard enough, she could do it. Kagome did it, Oba-san said. Rin pointed out that Inuyasha Onii-san was a hanyou and did not count. Besides, he was a lover not a familiar. Oba-san said, True. And they laughed at that.

The memory made Rin smile briefly as she strengthened her concentration and tried her damnedest to make the demon dog a familiar. Concentration and willpower was all that was needed, aside from powerful ki, of course. _As if that wasn't hard enough to do._

_And why are you doing this Rin?_, she asked herself. _Because it would please Sesshomaru-sama. If he comes around to visit, I shall show him my accomplishment. This is so childish. I'm not a child anymore._

_You can say that again._

_I'm not a child anymore._

_Ugh – Would he be proud if he finds out that you're risking your life just for this? _Feh. Probably not_. _

_Bah, why bother? He hasn't even seen you in the last three years. He probably doesn't care for you anymore._

_Why, oh, why do you doubt your lord, Rin? You've been doubting him a lot lately. You never used to do that. _

Maybe, Rin thought, maybe it's because people change. _I still trust my Lord Sesshomaru very much. But now I understand the huge chasm between us. Youkai and human cannot be together_.

_May I point out Inuyasha and Kagome?_

_They're different._

_How are they different?_

_Just. They're different because – Wait, do I really have to explain myself to myself? Seriously?_

_Aye, that you do. _

_No, I don't. Why don't you just shut up, inner voice?_

_Who says I'm your inner voice?_

_Let's not kid ourselves._

_You mean yourself._

_Whatever._

_You love him. You love that silver-haired man with the fluffy tail._

_Yes, I do. To distraction. So much it actually hurts. Now, shut up. I'm trying to concentrate. _With that, she sighed tiredly. _Mental note : Stop arguing with yourself. It's exhausting._

_Right._

It wasn't until she had settled her thoughts that she realized that the demon dog she faced no longer glared at her. Its glowing red eyes had shifted focus to something behind her. It sniffed the air and whimpered, then it started backing away from her slowly. A resounding, more ferocious growl echoed from behind Rin and the demon dog abruptly fled.

" Eh? ", Rin wondered aloud. _The demon ran? Masaka..? _She felt like sniffing the air too.

A calm, baritone voice spoke. It was one that she knew all too well. " Rin. What are you doing here? "

_That voice!_ Rin turned around slowly, as if afraid to see who might be standing behind her, and faced the owner of the voice.

She gasped. Her hand going involuntarily to her mouth as she took in his features : the golden eyes, the magenta stripes on either side of his cheeks, and the blue crescent on his forehead. There he stood, in all his youkai glory, her demon sire, her Sesshomaru-sama. He still looked the same as ever. More handsome, though, than she last recalled.

" Sesshomaru..sama..? "

" Rin. ", He answered softly and repeated his question, " What are you doing here? "

" S..Sesshomaru-sama, I..I was..Wait, I don't have to answer that do I? "

_And what in the hell made you think that human?_ Sesshomaru thought and said, " I think you do. I asked you a question, Rin. "

" No, I don't. It's supposed to be secret. " Rin smiled, though it hurt. _If he ever finds out..he's more dangerous than that dog and I can't tame this one._

_Not that you could tame the other one either._

_Great. Big help you are. Inner voices should be supportive of their hosts, you know._

_You make me sound like a parasite, Rin-chan. That hurts._

_Can you even actually hurt yourself with your own comments?_

_Who cares? I know I am._

_I give up._

" Rin. Tell me : since when do you keep secrets from me? _" I've been gone a long time, it seems. This Sesshomaru is deeply disturbed. Like never before_. Sesshomaru stared at the blossoming girl-woman in front of him, took in the miko robes and the pretty hairstyle, and the lack of any visible weapon that she might've used to protect herself in the forest, and suppressed a shudder. Had he not scented her and arrived just in time, she would've died.

She really was beautiful. Of course, he had known that she would grow up to be. Her raven-black hair and her sparkling brown eyes were enough to catch attention at first glance. And that little upturned nose that seemed to challenge the whole world. But her innocence..It was her most appealing trait, as well as her smile. _And now she's keeping secrets_.

Rin licked her lips and swallowed a lump in her throat. The way Sesshomaru-sama was staring her down scared her. He looked deadly. _I want to hug him and tell him how much I've missed him. But the way he's looking at me right now makes me feel like crying._ She balled her fists and took a deep breath. _He must not know._

First things first, answer the damn question.

She replied, " Since three years ago, Lord Sesshomaru. I realized that there are things that women should not tell men at all. And that a woman is allowed to indulge in her secrets. I've learned to keep many secrets. Such as the one you caught me doing. "

" I would rather you told me Rin. " , Sesshomaru said. _Where_ _does she get all this nonsense?_

" I would rather not Sesshomaru-sama. " , Rin retorted. _You'd_ _kill me if you found out. _And where was Jaken anyway? She had noticed his glaring absence. If he'd been there, he would've been the one to argue with her, not this fluffy-tailed demon lord. She suppressed a smile as she thought of their noisy bickering a long time ago.

" You've grown up rebellious child. This Sesshomaru finds it disturbing."

" Please refrain from calling me child. "

" You are a child. "

" I am not. "

Sesshomaru sighed and silently cursed. " Yes you are. If you're that rebellious, you're nothing but a child. " He glared at her, and getting the scared reaction that he desired, continued in a monotone, " We will head back to the village, you and I, where you will change from- ", his voice took on a note of disgust, " those silly robes and into something more suitable for a girl your age. For what were all those clothes I bought you if you do not wear them? "

" These are not silly robes, Sesshomaru-sama. I am a miko-in-training. I have learned the art of archery from Kagome Onee-san and the art of spellcasting from Kaede Oba-san. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself already."

Sesshomaru looked at her coldly. " Then what were you doing in the heart of this dangerous forest without a weapon if you're so capable of taking care of yourself? " He turned around and started walking towards where the forest ended and the village lay, ignoring the girl behind him, who was busy working herself up to a righteous anger. He was damned if he listened to anymore nonsense coming from her. His Rin had somehow changed over the years, and he, Sesshomaru Taisho was in a state of bewilderment he dared not show.

" The day does not tarry for us. Follow me and I will return you to the village, human child. It was fortunate that I found you. If not for me, you would've died. " Sesshomaru continued in the same dull, monotone voice. _I can swear I've said more than I've ever said in an entire century, _he thought_. _Then he started walking away, confident that his Rin would follow.

" Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." ,Rin answered and quietly followed the retreating figure into the forest.

She felt a slight chill settle in her heart_. I've changed. I've changed so much over these past years and I don't know what to do about it. Neither does he. That chasm between us is ever larger_. Rin bit her lip and placed a hesitant hand on her lord's back. He stopped, and so did she. Then she placed her head on his back and uttered a subdued apology.

" Gomenasai, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru swallowed a lump in his throat. What was he to do? _When had she changed so much?_ He asked himself. This was..chaotic. Rin was a paradox to him now. He was confused and he did not like it. What was he to do?

Slowly, he turned and pulled Rin close to him, and enveloped her in his embrace..and realized that he liked it.

" This Sesshomaru forgives you. "

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED...<em>

Please review this..!


	2. Chapter 1, Part Two

**Chapter Summary** : Rin is now a seventeen-year-old girl-woman who has been taught by Kaede the art of being a healer and of being a miko. Sesshomaru, meanwhile, has been fighting to keep his lands safe and has discovered how much he terribly misses his human child companion. Coming back to the village to see her once again, he is surprised at how much she has grown over the past 6 years. Tentatively, he asks her to come with him and travel with him again, much like she used to do when she was still a little girl. Will Rin accept or not ?

**Title** : Only Time

**Pairing** : Sesshomaru and Rin

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any Inuyasha characters. This story is purely fanfic. This was inspired after I heard Enya's song called " Only Time ". So here we are.

**Setting/Timeline** : This happens 6 years after Sesshomaru left an 11 year-old Rin at Kaede Oba-San's village.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUATION…<em>

* * *

><p>ONLY TIME<p>

CHAPTER ONE, PART TWO : " THE LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS RETURNS "

" Sesshoumaru-sama? " _He was holding her!_ Rin felt the blood rising to her cheeks and her heart start beating wildly again. _Stop beating heart…he might hear! What was he doing anyway, holding her like this?_ But it felt so good that Rin held on to him a little longer. It had been such a long time since she last felt like this..this..safe and sound. In his arms. _To be held by the man she loved..!_

The entire forest went still.

Time – that cruel being with no mercy on the beings that it toyed with - it seemed, had seen fit to stop and let them both share that one tender moment. That one moment when they could both forget their differences and breathe the same air as equals. No longer a Youkai lord and his human, but for that moment, a man and woman. Rin buried her face deeper in her lord's chest and inhaled the minty and clean, masculine scent that was his. His warmth pervaded her being and she gradually felt herself being swept away by an unseen torrent.

Sesshoumaru held her tighter, baffled yet again by his own actions, yet reluctant to make an effort to understand. He sniffed his human, realizing that she now held another kind of scent : one that was musky and..he sniffed again - musky and dangerous - and womanly. He inhaled it. She felt so good in his arms. So small and..fragile. It made him want to protect her from everything in the world. Even from himself. It was such a wonder to him - as it had always been - that she never, for once, feared him. He was a fierce and powerful youkai, she was a delicate flower of humanity. He gripped her tighter and Rin buried her face deeper in his chest.

Something akin to desire stirred within him.

He froze.

Reality came crashing back down on him. _What was he doing?_

Abruptly, the scene ended and Sesshoumaru released Rin and pushed her away from him like he'd never embraced her. Then he turned away and resumed walking. Rin was left with a surprised look on her face and an aching emptiness that begged to be filled.

_Time to get back to reality_.

She sighed. Her lord had disappeared without even so much as a " Follow me " or a " Let's go." She took a deep breath, gripped her hands together, and slowly counted to ten before following him. _1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..Hold it in and keep your patience. Whatever you want to say, you'll say it later. _

Sesshoumaru listened to the audible sigh that escaped the girl behind him and sensed the anger that she'd been building up, slowly fade away. He guessed that it might be because of him, but he ignored her anyway. _This is getting out of hand. I can't remain confused like this. _

His thoughts wandered_. That scent…! She is growing, and soon she'll want to have a mate._ _No_, he corrected himself, _a husband_. _Humans don't need mates like youkai do._

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth as he remembered the stirrings he'd felt within himself just moments ago.

He mentally cursed himself. _Damn..damn..DAMN!_

It was uncharacteristic of him to be so wound up like this. He preferred to go through life as un-annoyed as possible with little to worry about. Life was burden enough.

_If I wasn't so proud, I'd be banging my head on tree by now. Just to make sure that I'm all right. _

_Or maybe plunging my head in a cold lake. Just to make sure I'm not feverish._

_I feel like killing myself. Just to make sure I'm still alive and not dead._

What was he to do?It seemed that wherever Rin was concerned, he was a mess in making decisions. It had taken all his willpower to force himself to stay on the front lines when the war came, and not come running to Rin's side just to make sure that she was alright. Instead, he had instructed Jaken to bring the gifts for Rin, and to bring him news of her.

He did not want to miss her again.

He sighed. Only one thing was left to do now…

He would have to talk to that woman Kaede when they arrived at the village, he decided, the time had finally come for Rin to choose if she will stay in her little human world, or follow him.

Behind them, where the clearing they had left lay, a single, pink feather fell from the sky with a whisper.

* * *

><p>They came to the edge of the forest and entered the village square, wrapped in a companionable silence. The earlier discomfort had dissipated while they walked, and now, that old feeling of camaraderie that they had once shared was slowly coming back. It was good to be together again, they both thought.<p>

Indeed it was.

Sesshoumaru ignored the stares and whispers of the villagers as they passed. He had not been back in three years, and the villagers were not used to his presence. _Let them stare_, he thought. _Let them stare_. _This will be the last time they see this Sesshomaru in their village_. He smirked and quickened his pace. _No use dilly-dallying_. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. _With Rin, if possible_. He was going to make it possible.

Behind him, Rin began running just to keep up with him. It felt nice just to be able to walk behind him again. _Just like the old days. _But she felt sad that she would no longer be able to enjoy this for long. She was seventeen now, and most girls her age or younger were already matrons by now. _I won't be a young, single girl for long_. And Lord Sesshoumaru was the Lord of the Western Lands, he had his responsibilities. _Such as producing an heir_. This might well be his last visit. _I hope not._

_Youkai and human cannot be together. We cannot be together._

_Love conquers all, or didn't you know that Rin-chan? _

_Not this one, no. _

Rin heaved another sigh. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She looked at the broad shoulders before her and sighed again. She had already guessed where they would be going and fervently hoped that Kaede Oba-san would be smart enough to keep her mouth shut about her little demon-familiar-making expedition. She also hoped that Kaede Oba-san would not send her off to fetch water or do some other menial chore while she and Sesshoumaru-sama talked. She was seventeen summers now, wasn't she? That would make her old enough to join in an adult conversation. But it seemed like a futile hope. So she resigned herself to the fact that she could always eavesdrop. Yep, she would do that.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kaede was on her way to fetch water from the old well behind their house when she noticed the two figures approaching. One, she knew to be her Rin. The other, well..<p>

Kaede dropped her bucket. Lord Sesshoumaru!

_What was he doing here?_ Something about his aura was different._ Had he come to take Rin away?_ She hoped that wasn't so. _Just a visit. Please make it be just a social visit. After all, he'd been gone a long time, hadn't he? There's no way.. _But her fear was realized the moment the couple drew nearer and Kaede could see the thunderously calm determined look on Lord Sesshoumaru's face, which was different from his usual stoic-but-gentle expression whenever he used to visit. _Oh boy._

Sesshoumaru saw the apprehension on Kaede's face and correctly assumed that she understood the purpose of his visit. He stopped directly in front and waited for her to find her tongue.

Kaede gulped and slightly trembled. " It is time. " , she said. " Isn't it? "

No answer came from Sesshoumaru, only a slight nod.

" Very well. " Kaede glanced at Rin who stood behind him – and had not noticed the tension in the air - and noticed her fidgeting and making _shush-shush_ motions secretly behind her lord's back. _Ah, so she doesn't know her lord's intentions, and she clearly hasn't told him anything about her little expedition. Very well, I will keep my mouth shut. _She motioned for Lord Sesshoumaru to follow her inside the small house, pausing to pick up her fallen bucket and give it to Rin with special instructions to _please_ _fetch some water_, _take your time_, _or maybe take a bath and change into that new kimono your lord sent you some months ago. _Special emphasis on the_ ' take your time ' _thing.

Rin heaved what would be her tenth sigh that day, thanked her lucky stars that Kaede Oba-san had understood her furtive _shush-shushing_, and obediently took the bucket to _fetch some water, but no bath included. _Then she hurried to the well.

_Eavesdrop it is._

She took her bucket, filled it with water, then hurried to her secret hiding place she used for eavesdropping. She heard the rustling of feet and pressed her ear against the wall.

Sesshoumaru stepped inside the small house and seated himself near the hearth. He could hear a heartbeat behind the house and knew that it was Rin. _Probably eavesdropping_. He smirked again. _What an attitude_. Kaede served them both tea and, for a while, they quietly sipped together.

" You never bothered to drink my tea before, Lord Sesshoumaru. " , she started.

" Today is different. " , he answered. Sesshoumaru sipped in silence and said nothing more for a few minutes. Then he continued, " I can see that she is well. "

" Aye. ", Kaede replied. " Rin has grown up to be a beautiful young woman don't you think so Sesshoumaru-sama? "

Silence.

" I found her in the forest today, her life was in danger. I've come to the conclusion, woman, that she is not safe with you. "

Kaede frowned. She knew exactly where this was going. " Ah, I see. "

" What exactly do you see? "

" You've come to take her away. "

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and scanned the old face before him. She seemed sad. " Would you care to tell me why I found her in the forest? She was in danger and you obviously know why, and Rin doesn't want you telling me. I noticed her furtive motions for you to remain quiet. "

" I can't tell you Sesshoumaru-sama. Not on my life. Rin would have my hide if I told you. And she's a scary one when she's angry. Got it from Kagome, I suppose. You should ask her instead. And in any case, let me assure you that her life wasn't in any imminent danger. Rin can handle herself. ", Kaede answered him. " What were you doing in the forest? "

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that said _it's none of your business_ and replied, " I don't see any reason for you not to tell me, if her life wasn't in any imminent danger. "

" Go ask her instead..Sesshoumaru-sama. "

" She won't tell me. "

" Oh, she will. If the time is right, she will. That girl worships you from head to toe. "

" I doubt if she does. She's grown up rebellious. And I can sense just how much pride she's got under that skin of hers. " he looked astonished by this.

Suddenly, Kaede thought of something. Was it possible..? " Sesshoumaru-sama, if I may so boldly ask : do you love Rin? "

A faint growl came from the demon lord who sat drinking his tea, and a red aura subtly emanated from him. " That is none of your business mortal. ", he growled. Love Rin? Yes, he did. Or he never would've bothered to come here and take her away to be with him. He'd long since realized his love for the human girl, when he held her dead body in his arms in the Underworld. But a Youkai lord's feelings were his private affair. And he was still confused by what exactly their relationship was. Like hell he'd tell the human. _No one can know. _

Kaede chuckled to herself, realizing what that answer meant. _And you dare wonder where she got that pride of hers, living with you ever since she was so little. You should know where she got it. It's a good thing she grew up here in the last six years. Otherwise, I'd never hear the end of it. _She looked at the demon lord that sat before her and said with the bravest voice she could possibly muster. " When you take her with you, Lord Sesshoumaru, promise me that she will always be safe and happy. That is all I ask. " Her Rin, she knew, would leave her now. And she wanted to make sure that she was in good hands.

Silence fell on them. Sesshoumaru contemplated the old woman's words and weighed them. _She truly loves the girl. In that case, I can allay her fears. _" I'm more than capable of fulfilling that. " , he replied. With that he rose and left, heading to where Rin's heartbeats lay.

Kaede smiled with her tears in her eyes. That was as good as an answer as she was going to get, but it was a promise nonetheless.

* * *

><p>Rin sat stunned. He was taking her! Excitement coursed through her body even as she felt sad as she contemplated the meaning of his actions. <em>I'm leaving with him! But I'm also leaving this peaceful life behind. I can't possibly want that. Sesshomaru-sama is taking me because he thinks that Kaede oba-san can't take care of me. I don't want to be burden to Sesshomaru-sama. If he takes me, he'll no doubt end up risking his life saving me from every mishap I get into. I won't allow that. Why does he even care anymore? And that question Kaede oba-san asked him – what was – <em>

" Rin. "

Sesshomaru-sama's cold, clear voice broke into her thoughts. She jolted. " S..Sesshoumaru-sama..? " _Crap!_ _How long had he been standing there? Oh no! Did he know that she'd been eavesdropping?_

Sesshoumaru motioned for her to follow him and headed into a small enclosure of trees. Rin hastily scrambled to her feet and caught up with him. " Where are we going, Sesshoumaru-sama? ", she asked.

" Somewhere private. " , he replied.

" What for? "

" Don't expect me to answer that. " , he said and gave her an icy stare that said_ that's a stupid question_. " Follow me. "

Rin gulped." H..hai..I guess. " , she answered_. Did he know I've been eavesdropping? He's probably gonna take me somewhere private so he can kill me secretly. Ugh, Rin, you've really done it this time._

Sesshoumaru led them both to a small pond enclosed by a grove of cherry trees. They did not speak for a moment, each, wary of the other. Finally Sesshoumaru spoke first, he knew that Rin had been eavesdropping, and he could sense her hesitation to be the first to speak, " I wish to take you with me. ", he said.

" Take..me…with you? " , she asked. " Lord Sesshoumaru – you cannot be serious..? " _He did not reprimand me..maybe he doesn't know I eavesdropped. Play it safe Rin._

" I'm serious, Rin. " , Sesshoumaru replied. _She thinks I did not notice her presence behind the house. Well, two can play at this game. _" I wish to take you back home to my castle, in the Western Lands. "

" I..I..can't possibly do that..I..I. " Rin sat on the ground and picked a fallen sakura petal. _I can't possibly..being near him so much..I – _

_What was wrong with her? She was hesitating..?_

" Let me make it clear for you Rin, " , he said forcefully, " I simply asked you for the sake of – what is it humans call it? Courtesy. I am still your lord, and I command you to leave this town and be with me. "

" Be with you..? "

" As my human ward of course. I will see to all your needs, I will make you a lady. But you will be with me. " _I wish to keep you by my side forever, _he did not add_. Now, say yes. _

Rin could not believe her ears. _To be with him..if only for forever. But that wasn't happening. She could not bear to be so close to him. She loved him too much. If only he loved her back. If only_. " I..can't be with you my lord. Youkai and human cannot be together. " , she said at last.

" And why is that Rin? " _What does it matter?_ Sesshoumaru could smell a deep sadness in her that he did not understand. _Why should she be so sad? Had his Rin really changed that much that she couldn't bear to be with him anymore?_

" I..am a human, Sesshoumaru-sama..and you are a powerful demon lord..I cannot be with you, I have to stay here..and be – human. You, on the other hand, have responsibilities..that you need to attend to. " Rin almost choked on her words. _This is better. I don't want to see you again, so I can forget you. Get mad at me. And forget me. _

" May I point out, that when you were still young, it didn't matter to you. ", Sesshoumaru said.

" I was young. I followed you blindly, no matter what they said. Now – I'm older and I know more. "

" Then tell me Rin, why you followed me when you were young? " Sesshoumaru knelt on the ground and faced her.

She could not meet his eyes. " Why did you let me follow you? ", she asked instead.

" Do not answer my question with a question Rin. ", he said softly. One clawed finger shot out and traced a pattern on her cheek and down her neck.

Rin blushed deeply.

Watching her flushed face told Sesshoumaru something : _she's uncomfortable around me_. _Why?_ So many why's , so little answers. He decided to play his last card. He raised her chin and gazed into her eyes. " I wanted you by my side then, I still want you now. " _Come with me. Say yes._

Rin's stared at her beautiful demon lord. _Face_ _it Rin, you want to come. You badly want to come. Just to be near him._

Her mind was made up. Rin placed her hand over her lord's on her face, and as her lips moved to give their answer, the wind blew into the horizon and carried her answer with her.

" Yes. "

It sounded like a lover's sigh, whispered with the most gentle of whispers. Sesshoumaru was satisfied.

* * *

><p>i re-edited this..<p>

i had reason to believe that i wasn't portraying sesshoumaru-sama well enough ( i had a dream of him last night..he threatened to kill me if didn't edit this.. : D )..might make more changes soon..chapter two is currently in progress...might take me two or three more days to finish it..

exams are killing me..

please review..and thanks for all those reviews guys, I really appreciated it..being a first timer and all that...chapter two is coming up..


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary :** Rin prepares to leave with her lord and bids her friends farewell.

**Title :** Only Time

**Pairing :** Sesshoumaru and Rin

**Disclaimer :** I do not own any Inuyasha characters. This story is purely fanfic.

**Setting/ Timeline :** This happens six years after Sesshoumaru left an 11-year-old Rin at Kaede oba-san's village.

* * *

><p>ONLY TIME<p>

CHAPTER TWO : " LOOK TO THE SETTING SUN "

It was like a gentle caress – the wind – as it touched his face and parted his hair. It flowed around them like a song; between them, in the small gap between their bodies. A sigh escaped the girl whose chin he held in his claws. She was blushing furiously, her little heart thumping wildly in her bosom. The ningen had averted her eyes from her lord and seemed to stare at an empty space on the grass. _Rin..my beautiful human ward who, just this morning, has reminded me that I too, am a man. She does not realize I can smell every emotion she feels..and smell every scent she gives off. And right now she gives off that faint scent of fear and apprehension._ It was something she had never displayed before him - because of him. And if she could smell him like he could her..she would smell the same scent emanating from his body..and more strongly. _But why? _Later, he promised himself, when he had found time to think again, he would try to answer that question. Like he would with all the other questions. _I really ought to just kill myself. That is, if Tensiega allows me to._

He rose and gazed pensively down on her still-seated form._ I want you by my side Rin, just like before. There will be no hindrances._" Rin. "

Rin looked up at her lord. " Hai? " Still reeling from their earlier conversation, she could barely look at him. But look she did_. As if I have a choice.I can't believe I just said yes._

_Oh yes, you can._

_Can't._

_Can._

_I hate you inner voice._

_Hate yourself._

He turned and left. " Let's go. "

The walk back to Kaede oba-san's home seemed like forever. Rin walked ahead of her demon sire, Sesshoumaru followed closely behind. It maddened her to have him behind her like this – a silent...and eerie guardian. _Creepy Lord Sesshoumaru_, she thought. She stole a glance behind her and took in all her lord's features. Somehow, this part of her still hadn't changed. Though she no longer smiled at him as much as she used to; though she was no longer the naïve little girl she once was; though she already understood the differences between her and her lord; though she could no longer look at him and love him as purely as she once did – she still could not help herself from stealing little peeks at him. She still admired his beauty – that demonic, perfect face that had entranced her since she first met him. _It had always been that ferocity – that demonity – that attracted me. I had loved it since the first moment I saw it. I was never one to run away. I never ran away from him. I was never scared of him..until now that is. He gives me chills._

_I had always loved him._

She used to wonder , when she was younger and had started living with Kaede oba-san, whatever it was that made her love him at all. Then she had decided that she loved him just for himself. And love him she will for the rest of her life. _It is at times like these that I am glad I'm mortal. At least, when I finally die, I can stop loving him. That way the hurt ends._

_Your pensive thoughts are quite disturbing, Rin-chan. Have you taken to thinking intelligently then?_

_If you're still around, inner voice, then there's nothing intelligent about what I'm thinking._

_Oh._

* * *

><p>Eventually, they came to Kaede oba-san's home. The day was dwindling and Rin could see that evening was fast approaching. The afternoon sun hovered low between the mountain peaks, sending its golden rays one last time to touch the peaceful valley. Rin wanted to wrap her arms around it. <em>It felt so warm.<em>

Her miko mentor stood at the doorway waiting for her. She held a small traveling pack in her hands and a parcel wrapped in paper and tied with what looked curiously like sacred ropes. _Sacred ropes?_

Rin came to a stop a few steps before Kaede. For a long minute, older miko and younger miko stared at each other. Warmth and understanding reflected in the older woman's eyes, whilst questions and unfathomable wisdom lurked in the younger's.

" I believe a quiet talk alone, is what we need to do Rin-chan. " , Kaede said. She smiled knowingly at her young ward. " Since you are leaving with your lord now. "

Rin started. " Hai. "_  
><em>

Sesshoumaru snorted. " I am not a patient lord. "

Rin gave him an icy stare. " It' just for a short while Sesshoumaru-sama – ", she turned to Kaede, " – right oba-san? "

" I will leave you here if you tarry. ", Sesshoumaru replied. _Now let's get the hell out of here._

" Then so be it. But somehow, I don't think that's a threat. ", Rin told him. She assumed a disdainful expression and pouted. _No way._

" Believe me, it is. ", Sesshoumaru growled menacingly. _Well, isn't this interesting. She has no qualms when arguing with me. But she shivers at my slightest approach._

This time it was Rin's turn to snort.

Kaede laughed. She patted her sides gleefully, took one look at Rin and Sesshoumaru's both startled and irritated faces, and erupted into howls of more of what could be deemed as inappropriate laughter. Or as the situation would have it – howling.

Was it even possible for an old woman to be able to _howl_? Sesshoumaru did not think so. _And a human at that._

" Oh, ", she said while giggling and wiping the tears that had somehow formed in her eyes, " I have – I have never seen such sparks fly since Kagome and Inuyasha discovered each other. It's a beautiful sight for mine old eyes. "

Rin stared.

Sesshoumaru scowled. _She dares compare me with the tick. _He flicked an errant strand of hair over his shoulder, as casually as they come, and assumed a more arrogant poise - as if his former wasn't yet arrogant." You may have your minute. ", he said. " But that is all. " _Let the old lunatic have her way. _He looked at Rin pointedly as if to say ' _You better be here when I get back '_ and flew into the sky.

Kaede sobered. " Rin, ", she said. " Shall we go? " She held out one wrinkled left hand and motioned for Rin to take it.

They strolled down the village path, leisurely taking their time, while Rin said her goodbyes to the people she passed by. She would be leaving them soon, she told them, and that she would miss them terribly. Somehow, in all her years spent at this small farming town, though she had never made any real friends, she was still beloved by the villagers because she was Lady Kaede's ward. Being a demon's – make it a very powerful and short-tempered demon's – ward helped too.

Lady Kaede spoke, when they were out of earshot of any villagers, " I will miss you terribly my dear. "

" And I you, oba-san. ", Rin replied.

" What were you doing in the forest that took you so long? " Kaede glanced at her Rin. " You must know the consequences of such an action. " She smiled slyly and began making small, suspicious, chuckling noises.  
>" Eh? What do you mean? " Rin turned on her mentor. " We were just talking. " <em>He was positively seducing me oba-chan, but you needn't know that. And so he got me to say yes.<em>

She was about to say more to convince her mentor but the ridiculous look on Kaede's face stopped her. The old woman's expression was just one word short of another howling. What was it they said about senility? She held her silence instead and let her words sink in.

" That's all you did? ", Kaede asked, smiling. " I am quite surprised. Sesshoumaru-sama is nothing if not an intelligent, all-powerful demon lord. I expected more from him. " She pretended to sigh patiently, while stealing a glance at her ward.

Rin was frowning. Something clearly bothered her.

" What is it child? ". Kaede asked.

" Kaede oba-chan..tell me, am I a fool for saying yes? " Rin looked as if she was about to cry. " I want to stay by his side forever, but that's impossible, isn't it? I'm just a human, aren't I? " She fell to her knees and started sobbing. " I love him so much..I..I..didn't even care. " Her young chest heaved with every breath she took and every sob she made. Tears flowed freely from her chocolate eyes.

Kaede smiled and caressed Rin's face and smoothed the creases from her brow and used the sleeve of her robe to wipe the tears away. Oh, yes. Rin was still so young. But she didn't doubt her young ward's decision. In fact, she applauded it. Lord Sesshoumaru should understand by now, what his relationship to Rin was. He would care for her well.  
>" To love is not folly Rin-chan. It is just right that you do. No, you are not a fool. "<p>

" I am afraid. "

" It's only natural to be afraid. " Kaede pointed a wizened old finger at the setting sun. " See that over there? " Rin nodded. " That's the horizon, where the setting sun lives. Look to the setting sun. That is the west. Pursue that road, my child. There is where your destiny lies. I'm sure of it. "

" You are? "

Kaede nodded.

Rin sniffled.

. " I love him very much. But I know that it's only for as long as I live. I doubt if he even loves me back. " She chuckled softly. " This will never work, will it? "

" Only time will tell, only time will tell… tell me, do you still remember that song Kagome used to sing to you? The one she said was sung by someone from her world? ", Kaede asked.

" Yes, I do. Why? "

" Very good. It was a very beautiful song too. " Kaede took a deep breath and sang :

" _Who can say where the road goes?_

_What the day knows?_

_Only time._

_And who can say if your love grows as your heart chose?_

_Only time. "_

Rin smiled. Kaede oba-san's voice was rickety and old, but she remembered the song well. She joined her and sang with her own sweet voice :

" _Who can say why your heart sighs as your love flies?_

_Only time.  
>And who can say why your heart cries when your love lies?<em>

_Only time._

_Who can say when the roads meet that love might be in your heart?  
>And who can say when the day sleeps if the night keeps all your heart<br>Night keeps all your heart "_

They both stopped and smiled at each other, Rin with reassurance in her heart. Kaede took her ward's hands and squeezed them. " Patience is a virtue my dear. "

" Arigatou, Kaede oba-san. "

" Shall we go back? "

" Yes, please. "

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru scrunched up his nose and frowned at the invading smell of salty tears. Other scents as well. His ward and her mentor were crying and he was..well he wanted nothing to do with that. Even as far as he was from them, flying <em>away<em> from them to give them privacy like the gentleman he was..he could still smell their emotional farewell – and was that singing?

Rin had a beautiful voice..she'd always had one. But to sing during a farewell?

He snorted. _Women._

Wait – did he just call himself a gentleman? Oh, yes he did. Kami help him, the world was ending.

He dropped down in the middle of the forest and found himself a good-sized tree. He reached out and touched it. Yes, he could feel the years on it. Almost a century now. _But I am still older than you little tree_. _And right now, this Sesshoumaru feels the need to end something. Shall we end your life? It's pointless anyway._

He raised his hand and cut down the tree with his claws. It fell with a crunch. Good. That was good. At least something was going to keep his claws busy. And if he could find some lesser demons, that was better.

He found another tree.

* * *

><p>The walk back was filled with silence. But it was the good kind of silence. A silence filled with understanding and peace. Kaede and Rin smiled at each other. They were happy now, and though Rin's heart was still far from being completely assured of the wisdom of her actions, she was at peace with it. Whatever circumstances brought her she would accept with gentle grace. Talking with Kaede oba-san had somehow helped her troubled state of mind.<p>

And that song. She would always sing it whenever she felt lonely and she would never forget.

" Rin-chan! " A young woman who looked no more than eighteen came running from a field, carrying a little white-haired baby boy in her arms. Behind her trailed two more children, a twin boy and girl, both with the same white hair. Lastly, there followed an annoyed looking white-haired man, crossed-armed and very cross.

Rin smiled gleefully. " Kagome nee-san, Inuyasha nii-san, everyone! " She ran to meet them. " What are you all doing here? " She took the baby from Kagome's arms and snuggled it fondly. The little boy erupted into giggles.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and huffed. " Well, we came to see you off, of course. "

" See me off? ", Rin asked, puzzled.

" Yeah. Weren't you leaving with Sesshoumaru? Kaede oba-san told us so. "

" Eh? She did? " The old gossip. Rin looked pointedly at her mentor while asking Kagome, " When did she tell you ? "

Kaede looked bashful and Kagome smiled. " An hour ago. "

_An hour go_. _Oba-san sure has a big mouth. But I'm glad for her foresight._ " I see. Well, I'm still waiting for my lord. "

" Really? Where is he? "

" Uhm..well..he kind of flew of somewhere while we were saying our goodbyes – he'll be back. "

Inuyasha stomped his feet and harrumphed, and assumed disdain. " I'm sure he will. " He took out his Tessaiga and brandished it in front of them. " But just to make sure, I'll call him so ya'll can go and I can go back to sleeping. "

He huffed and puffed and shouted in his loudest voice, while his children prepared to cover their ears and his wife prepared her own brand of poison for when he finished his business, " Sesshoumaru, you son of your mother who is a female dog and is therefore scientifically called a BITCH..get your ass down here! "

He chuckled. " We're waiting. " He turned to the women and his children, " Ya know, Kagome's world sure has some useful words. She's been teaching me, ya know? "

" Inuyasha – "  
>Inuyasha turned to see who had spoken and saw with fright that his wife had seemingly taken a gigantic form and now resembled one of the youkai he used to kill. Her face was beet red and smoke seemed to billow from out of her ears. One thought entered Inuyasha's mind and stayed there before his wife uttered the magic words : <em>SHIT. That was stupid. <em>

" Inuyasha – ", Kagome said severely, " OSUWARI ! "

Inuyasha fell on his face with a loud smack and a permanent crater formed in the ground. Rin sighed. There was just no end to Inuyasha nii-san's idiocy. Heaven help them all. Kagome, satisfied with her magic, turned to her children and quietly but sternly told them not to follow their father's example or they too, would receive the same set of prayer beads around their neck and be commanded with the same magic word. The twins nodded vigorously , then glared at their father simultaneously. The baby boy giggled.

Inuyasha could not say a word.

Presently, an ominous aura made itself known to the friendly company. Kagome and Rin gasped. Inuyasha winced. And the others waited anxiously. Rin felt her heart pounding wildly.

Sesshoumaru was coming down from the sky and he made a perfect landing just a few feet away from them. _Score_ _one for this Sesshoumaru, _he thought. He saw his hanyou half-brother, his human wife..their children..and lastly, Rin, with her mentor, standing quietly behind the group, her wide-eyed gaze on him. He could hear their heartbeats and hers was particularly loud and particularly fast. _Interesting._

He stood where he landed and let his gaze travel slowly over the group and settle on Rin. " Rin- ", he said, " Have you finished with your farewells? "  
>" Uhm, I would like to say goodbye to a few other people if you don't mind it, Sesshoumaru-sama. "<br>" Hmph.."  
>" Sesshoumaru, how dare you ignore me? " Inuyasha was presently composing himself from his previous fall from grace and was now eager to get back to challenging his older brother.<br>" Hmph."  
>Rin gazed up at her demon lord tentatively.<br>" Sesshoumaru-sama..I was wanting to say goodbye to Sango nee-san and the others, but they're not here yet. "

" We'll wait. "

"Arigatou, Lord Sesshoumaru. "

Crossroads, when they meet, are always fated and destined. Destiny is a fierce enemy, for she holds the Key to the future, and she does not take kindly to those who rebel against her might. And Destiny had already chosen the path that Rin would take, the same went for Sesshoumaru.

However, sometimes, she lends her Key to those strong enough to make their own path and blaze their own trails; those who would fight for their love and sacrifice even their lives.

Presently, a familiar voice hailed the company and Rin turned to see a very much grown-up Kohaku running towards them. She smiled in greeting and held out her hand. Kohaku took it as he reached them and kissed it.

Sesshoumaru tensed. Who was this young upstart? He smelled familiar.

Rin turned to her lord and introduced Kohaku to him. " Anou, this is Kohaku, Sesshoumaru-sama. "

" Hmph. " Was Sesshoumaru's only reply. So that's who he was. The brat actually had the audacity to kiss his ward's hand in his presence. _This Sesshoumaru is not pleased._

Sango and Miroku caught up with them and gave Rin a big hug and said their goodbyes.

Sango said, " Rin-chan, we're going to miss you. "

Rin replied, " And I you, Sango nee-san. "

Kohaku stepped between them, He said, " Especially me Rin-chan. I'm going to miss you terribly. " With that, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and gave her a deep look.

Rin blushed.

Sesshoumaru scowled.

* * *

><p>I know what i said..So sorry for the many-month delay..more chapters soon!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary** : Life gets a little more complicated for the mismatched couple as they travel to Lord Sesshoumaru's holdings, arguing and bickering all the way. En route, they meet a disaster that brings both of them – demon lord and human ward – closer than ever. And a mysterious new demon emerges from Sesshoumaru's past.

**Title** : Only Time

**Pairing** : Sesshomaru and Rin

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any Inuyasha characters. This story is purely fanfic. This was inspired after I heard Enya's song called " Only Time ". So here we are.

**Setting/Timeline** : This happens 6 years after Sesshomaru left an 11 year-old Rin at Kaede Oba-San's village.

* * *

><p>ONLY TIME<p>

CHAPTER THREE : A DEMON'S TOUCH

Although he had initially left after the familiar-looking demon lord growled his unwelcome, he had chosen to run off for only a few miles before stopping to listen for anything he might pick up. The young miko who had so brazenly challenged him to a spiritual match greatly amused him..and interested him. She bore so much resemblance to the Mistress. And her spiritual energy was enormous. Was it possible? He had wondered, then decided it was worth a risky investigation. So he had stayed..only not so near the couple.

He had listened..and had found out that indeed, the familiar-looking daiyoukai was really Sesshoumaru, and that the young human miko was an important person to him. Now how did that happen? The black demon dog felt that this was all worth something useful to his Mistress, so he set out to tell her. As he ran over the great hills and valleys, travelling for three straight days now, he thought about the demon lord and the human..and their chance encounter three days ago.

_Grown-up Sesshoumaru_, he chuckled to himself. _Little more than a boy the last time I saw you..now you're all grown-up..and 500 years older than when we last met. This dog is a little grateful his powers are yet to be fully restored, otherwise you might've sensed immediately who I was, and attacked me. _

_But I have to say, this little-more-than-average-dog size is irking the hell out of me._

He chuckled again and ran faster. Maybe, he should sidetrack first before going on to his destination. It would be fun to see little Sesshoumaru again.

_Not so little anymore._

* * *

><p>" Demo, Sesshoumaru-sama - " , Rin reasoned, " If you wish to keep me by your side, I must learn how to fight – properly. With a sword, if possible. "<p>

She caught up with him and tugged at his sleeve. " Teach me..please? " , she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

" No, Rin. ", Sesshoumaru replied, not even bothering to glance down at the girl who was making puppy-dog eyes at him. " You have no need to learn how to fight. I can protect you. "

" But what if you can't? ", she asked.

Sesshoumaru made a slow turn and looked at her inimically.

Rin thought, _uh-oh._

" Do you insult me girl? ", Sesshoumaru thundered, " I am not so weak that I can't protect what I own. " He gave her a good glare and resumed walking, muttering: " only humans are _that_ weak..and lesser demons..I, Sesshoumaru, am no lesser demon nor am I a lowly human filth ", as he did.

By Kami's name, he was beginning to regret taking her. She was the most rebellious, opinionated, foolish – wench – he had ever had the misfortune to know. They'd been travelling for three days now, and he hadn't had a moment's rest from their constant argument. _Arguments,_ he rectified. He counted mentally, the different topics they'd been arguing on.

It had all started with an innocent request that Rin made of him.

On their first day together, she had asked him if she could hunt food for her dinner. He had declined, saying that he could do it himself and that she should just stay where she was because it would be safer for her. She reacted rather..violently. He did the same.

Somehow, around Rin, he always failed to uphold that stoic calm that he was famous for. _Well, almost always._

And that was it.

_And now, she's pestering me about that damned sword-training she's not even supposed to think about._ _She never used to be like this. _

Kami help him, or he was going to take off and leave her. _Pest someone else about that sword-training of yours, Rin. Even a patient lord like me has limits. I'm losing it._ He felt his own temper rising.

Then he thought about the insolent brat named Kohaku..and the kiss. And his temper reached boiling point.

Sesshoumaru quickened his pace. _Maybe we should fly. But that would mean holding her close to me, and I can't risk that again. Not with the way my body keeps reacting to her scent. But every moment we spend walking together is driving me insane. She drives me insane. I really should just take off and leave her in this mountain. She'll find her way back to the village soon enough._

Then he sensed _her_ anger slowly building up, sighed, and waited for the storm to erupt. _She's got a temper that flares up at the slightest provocation_. _It rivals even my own._

He smirked. _But then again, maybe I like her this way. And maybe, I will never take off and leave her. Maybe, she amuses me like this. _

_Besides, I like walking._

Rin flushed an angry red, took a deep breath, and shouted, " OWN? " She stomped up to him and gave him one of her own glares. " Are you saying, Sesshoumaru-sama, that _YOU_ OWN _ME_? " _And don't you say yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. And you say 'human filth' like I'm not human too. Or have you forgotten?_

" I didn't say that. I implied it. " Sesshoumaru hid a smile. He was somehow enjoying her temper in his own perverse way. He knew just how outrageous his answer seemed to her and sensed that Rin had somehow flushed scarlet at this. But why Rin found so much offense in this simply eluded him. He saw no reason for her to take offense. He was her lord, and, by agreeing to come with him, she had placed herself under his subjugation. She was, in a matter of speaking, his.

He frowned. _If this Sesshoumaru did not love so you much ningen girl, I would've killed you long ago for your insolence. You should count yourself lucky. Though exactly how I love you still confuses me..and why..But that doesn't matter so long as you are by my side._

" WHAT? ", Rin could barely reign her anger in. _I am in my happy place,_ she thought to herself,_ I am not seething with anger right now. I am in my happy place. _

_He said it. He really said it. You proud, vain, demon lord, you…! I don't believe this. Do you know what this does to me Sesshoumaru-sama? No. And you keep saying such things._

_You liked it, Rin-chan. Him calling you his own – or him stating that he owns you..whichever. They mean just the same, I think._

_No, I didn't. _

_Liar, liar, miko robes on fire. _

_Oh, shut up._

" Stop screaming my head off, Rin. Whatever you say or do will not change my mind. ",Sesshoumaru said. " More so if you keep shouting incoherently. " ,he added, smirking. _ Damn the girl. _That she would actually question his strength seemed unthinkable to him._ Have I not saved her countless times before? Hasn't she relied on my strength countless times as well? Why would she want to learn swordfight when she doesn't have to?_

He smiled in spite of himself. Just like Rin to ask the most random of things..and the strangest. _And the most irritating._

" Sesshoumaru-sama, PLEASE.. ", Rin begged. _Not for me, but for you. I don't want to be a burden_. _When I was younger, I couldn't do anything because I was so weak. I did not see it then, but I see it now. Don't you see it too?_

" Damare, Rin. I have made up my mind. " Sesshoumaru looked at the three-day-travel-weary girl who so energetically argued with him. She still hadn't changed from her robes into one of her kimonos, preferring instead, to bring them with her. Her arrows slung from her shoulder, and she held her bow in her left hand. Prayer beads hung from her neck but were hidden beneath the upper white part of her robes. Her hair was still pulled together in a bun. He had not seen her let it down yet. _She doesn't smile or giggle at the slightest things, like she used to ; she doesn't obey me like she used to ; and she no longer addresses herself as ' this Rin ' like she used to. _

_But she's got an attitude this Sesshoumaru finds just as refreshing as her other antics. _

Sighing, he said, " What of your bow and arrows? Are they not weapons as well? And you boast of your spell casting skills, yet you ask me to teach you swordfight. "

He stopped walking and spun around to face her. " Or were you really just boasting? " He moved closer and bent down to her level until their noses were almost touching . " You do know Rin, that would make it a lie. "

Rin blushed from the closeness. " I..I wasn't lying, Sesshoumaru-sama. "

" Then I have no need to teach you sword-fight. " He straightened up and resumed walking, at a faster pace.

" Onega i-desu, Sesshoumaru-sama. I really want to learn. " Rin tried to catch up with him.

" No. "

" Please? "

" No, Rin. I intend to make you a lady, when we return, and that means no sword fighting. And as for this conversation, it's over. " ,Sesshoumaru said. His silver mane flowed gracefully behind him, his mokomoko wrapped around him tightly. He had dismissed her in a way that left no room for more argument.

Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. Yes, he did enjoy her attitude, but he needed her to learn that he was still the lord of her. _To think that such a fragile human would have such a strong, rebellious attitude._ He sniffed the air around him and sensed the dejected feeling of his human. There was nothing he could do about it.

Rin felt her spirits drop. _He barely even listened to me._

Wherever her Lord Sesshoumaru's castle was, this was going to be a long journey.

* * *

><p>Night fell almost immediately on the travelling couple. Tired and weary, Rin had barely finished building them a fire, when she felt faint and fell to her knees on the soft earth. But before she could even touch the ground, she felt strong arms gather her to their warmth and envelop her in a sweet embrace.<p>

The rich aroma of his robes woke her senses and brought her hand flying to her mouth. Eyes wide open, Rin looked up at her lord. His golden amber eyes seemed to look deep inside her and melt her from within. She could feel a prickling heat flushing through her body as they stared at each other.

Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke, " Rin? Are you alright? "

" Eh? Erm..yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Just a little tired. " She tried to wriggle herself out of his embrace but he held her tight. " Uh, you can let go of me now. "

Sesshoumaru released her to the ground unceremoniously, making her land on her bottom with a plop. " Then rest. ", he said.

" Yeah, right. " Rin muttered. She picked herself up and dusted the earth from her robes and

said, " Sesshoumaru-sama, maybe I just need a bath. I spied a waterfall near here. "

Sesshoumaru had gone to lean on a tree next to the fire and close his eyes. How he managed to do that so quickly, she believed was due to his demon speed. But..she sighed wearily, she was too tired to admire it.

He opened his eyes and gave her a long look before nodding his ascent.

She went to the waterfall and checked the water temperature, to see if it was too cold. Satisfied, she stripped down to a towel and stepped in, wading carefully until the water was waist high and she was near the gentle shower. It was only a small waterfall and shallow, and the trees that hid her were very quiet.

Here, Rin found peace for her thoughts. She bathed slowly, taking the time to leisure the feel of water on her skin. She had brought soap with her, the one Kagome nee-san had given her. She lathered it all over her body, taking pleasure in its softness and fragrance. After all, she hadn't bathed in three days, since this was the first time they had found a water form big enough for more than just the purpose of drinking.

She felt herself being refreshed and began to rub her body vigorously.

_Sesshoumaru-sama drives me crazy..ooh, what have I gotten myself into? How did I fool myself into thinking I'd survive more than just three days with him? _

_I won't even comment._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru leaned on his tree and patiently waited for his ward to finish her feminine duties. He kept his ears and other senses open for any sign of any danger, not that any demon would dare to even come near them while his scent was around. But still..there was just no telling what might happen to the ningen onna. And Rin was a magnet of Death and Danger.<p>

He sighed. Rin..his beautiful Rin with the beautiful, enticing voice and the big, innocent, brown eyes. Now that he was alone for even just a minute, he was free to ponder about his situation.

She had been but a child when they had first met, that fateful day in the forest, after his battle with Inuyasha..after losing his arm. He had been resting for some time, weakened from all the loss of blood. Weak, but not too weak to sense the human child that had seen him.

He had tried to shake her off and scare her away but she remained unfazed. She had even smiled at him. She had brought him human food too, of all things. That had been the start of their short companionship. Short-lived nevertheless. Even then, Death had come between them.

When he found her dead, abandoned and cold, ripped to pieces..he had felt something in him stir. It was something a little like pity, he knew. But no quite. It also felt like a sense of loss. He thought of her smile, how it had seemed so warm.

So he revived her, and she began following him. The years he had spent with her became one of the most tumultuous and…happiest he had ever had. But Death, it seemed had been so inclined even them to separate them. And he had done so.

Sesshoumaru cried his first tears. He had cried for her even when he hadn't shed a single drop when his father had died. His was a heart of stone, but she was sunshine and human, and he cherished her.

_Rin, why do you have to trouble me so much now? Our relationship was so simple back then. I was your guardian and you were my ward. Admittedly, I protected you at first only because I felt a selfish desire to keep your smile on this bloody world. But I've longed for so much more for you since then. _

_I really do love you. And I feel stirrings of something that feels not quite right but also correct. _

_This is why I have declined the companionship of humans for so long._

_I am a demon – a hater of humanity..but Rin, your smile..it makes me feel loved. _

" Sesshoumaru-sama! " _That scream!_ It was Rin. Sesshoumaru fairly flew to where she was. _What had happened?_ He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't sensed an approach.

_What was it with that human and danger anyway?_

He found her, topless – since her towel had fallen and was floating around her – in the waist-high water, holding her bow and arrow and aiming at a dark figure standing just beyond the line of trees. He tried to ignore the fact that in the light of the bright full moon, her skin glowed alabaster white and looked absolutely perfect.. and she was half-naked.

Her aim was strong and true, and there was no trace of fear on her face at all. The scream had not been one of fear but had been meant just to call him and let him know of the situation. There was no fear in her features or her posture, but she clearly did not believe that she could take this creature down.

" Sesshoumaru-sama? This was the same demon I was trying to take. "

Sesshoumaru focused his attention on the demon and realized that it really was the same demon he had warned off three days ago. The black demon dog growled menacingly at both of them but made no attempt to move. It just glared.

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth in answer and prepared his killing claw. " Rin, ", he said, "Cover yourself. "

" I will not. "

" You are indecent. "

" We are under attack. "

" Rin. " .He deliberately used his voice in a tone that had often sent her into silences when she was a child. But she did not budge. Instead, she tightened her hold on the bowstring and seemed about to fire.

" No. ", Rin replied. She was not about to back down in front of her guardian. And she was desperate to know why the black demon dog had followed them here.

The black dog, who had previously been growling at them and glaring, suddenly began to laugh at them. " This is a pleasure for me to finally see you again, little Sesshoumaru. ", it said, while looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tensed. There was no person on Earth who could ever call him that, not even his father. Aside of course, from his own mother. Who _was_ this demon? Sesshoumaru waited.

The demon continued : " I find your apparent affection for this human amusing..and reminiscent, Lord of the West. You really take after your father. Does your mother approve? "

Sesshoumaru answered, " What I do doesn't need my mother's approval. "

" You were always your own man even when you were just a little boy. Give my regards to your mother. "

" Give them yourself. "

" Hmph..maybe I will. "

Rin frowned back and forth at the two demons. " Who are you? ", she called out to the black dog.

The black dog turned its gaze towards her and smiled maliciously. He answered her but not her question. " It's actually hilarious, what you tried to do in the forest three days ago. Imagine you, a slip of girl, trying to make me a demon familiar. Why don't you just start with little Sesshoumaru? He'll fall for you easily enough. "

" Shut up. "

" You make a good priestess. But you would have made an even better demon. Who knows? Maybe you will..someday. " The demon's red eyes glittered dangerously, holding secrets of their own.

Sesshoumaru growled at this and flung one of his swords at the demon. It avoided the blade with surprising speed and threw a fang of its own, not at the daiyoukai, but at Rin. At this point, Rin released her arrow and shot the demon.

Her arrow collided with the fang, and because of its holy properties, it managed to cut the fang in two and wound the demon. The demon fled, but not before throwing another fang that both Rin and Sesshoumaru failed to block.

It hit Rin.

Sesshoumaru released a barrage of attacks on the fleeing demon, hurting him again once or twice, his anger fueling his actions. But the demon dog had already escaped and had flown off into the sky.

Rin fell backwards on the water, bleeding from her wound. " Sesshoumaru-sama. ", she gasped.

Sesshoumaru caught her and took her to the camp. He covered her body with his mokomoko and held her close to him. She was cold. He held her tighter. " Rin. ", he said.

" Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm sorry for not listening. "

" It's not your fault. "

They reached the camp and Sesshoumaru placed Rin beside the fire. He rummaged in the pack that she had been carrying, for a kimono and wrapped her in it. The he tore a strip of cloth from his hakama to dress her wound.

" Sesshoumaru-sama, I left my robes at the waterfall. "

" We'll get them tomorrow. "

Sesshoumaru began to examine Rin's wound and saw to his chagrin that it was no ordinary wound. It had been caused by a kind of daiyoukai fang that had existed only once in all the dog demons' history. He began to realize who their unknown enemy could be.

But it couldn't have been possible. Then, all things aside, he had fallen in love with a human, so maybe it was. He frowned at his irrational train of thought and focused on his task.

The wound was festering at a rapid rate and would not stop bleeding. It could only be cured through one way.

" Rin, listen to me. ", Sesshoumaru said. Rin turned her head towards him and nodded faintly. She was weakening. " Whatever happens, don't flinch. This is the only way I can save you. "

" How? "

" Just close your eyes and count to a hundred. By the time I get done, you should be fast asleep. "

" H..hai, Sesshoumaru-sama. "

Heart pounding and nervous for the first time, Sesshoumaru gently unfolded the wraps of his mokomoko, and bent his head over the wound of his ward. He bit his lower lip and let the blood drop freely to the wound.

Then, as gently as possible, with slow strokes he began to lick the wound.

* * *

><p>waah!this is getting to be sooo exciting to make!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Summary** : The title says it all.

**Title** : Only Time

**Pairing** : Sesshomaru and Rin

**Disclaimer** : I don't own any Inuyasha characters. This story is purely fanfic. This was inspired after I heard Enya's song called " Only Time ". So here we are.

**Setting/Timeline** : This happens 6 years after Sesshomaru left an 11 year-old Rin at Kaede Oba-San's village.

* * *

><p>ONLY TIME<p>

CHAPTER FOUR: "FIRST KISS"

The fang, when it had hit Rin had entered the soft spot between her shoulder blades and left a 3inch-wide, gaping, bloody hole. Sesshoumaru cleaned it meticulously, licking the wound generously as a dog might its wounds and made sure that his saliva and the drops of blood he'd given closed the wound to prevent it from bleeding and the poison from spreading.

His body was reacting to the situation in a _strange_ way..something that he found both repulsive and sinfully delightful. But Rin was in a vulnerable state and he, Sesshoumaru, was in no mood to wonder or act on his urgency. Just because the object of said physical reaction was lying unconscious on his mokomoko, no less, and naked at that..did not mean that he had to seize the opportunity. But he very well could..

He doubted if she would fight..

He shook his head and sighed. _This Sesshoumaru's train of thought has been sorely affected by its lack of meditation._

_I'm getting old..I'm senile!_

_No! This Sesshoumaru is 500 years too young for that._

Rin stirred and moaned in his arms. He quickly finished his task and dressed her in one of her kimonos: a simple silk, black shift embroidered with yellow lilies. He did not fully dress her, preferring instead to wrap it around her petit body, since he did not find himself capable enough of looking at her entirely naked body.

She looked so fragile in her sleep, as she always had. Sesshoumaru's heart softened at the sight of his unconscious ward, weak from all the loss of blood. That she should meet danger while in his care was something he greatly resented about himself. But he vowed, as he had done all those years ago, that he would protect her no matter what.

Gently, he carried her away from the fire and to the cool spot under the tree he'd been leaning on previously. He wrapped his mokomoko around her tightly and held her close to himself. No matter that she aroused him..he would not let go of her tonight.

Tomorrow, he decided, he would need some answers, and so would Rin. _Tomorrow_, he thought. Storm clouds were gathering. He did not like them one bit. His affairs with his land weren't even over yet. They were still in the middle of a ceasefire. But those things were for tomorrow.

He laid her down on the grass beside him and together, they slept.

* * *

><p>The morning sun had just risen from its nightly rest and rose just above the peaks of the mountains, signifying that the day was about to start. Its golden rays caught in the trees and made a beautiful sight. Rin woke up with a start. She had been dreaming strange dreams about golden-eyed demons with long flowing silver hair, licking her. In certain places she did not care to remember.<p>

The remembrance of the dream itself brought a fiery blush to Rin's cheeks..before she realized where she was: In her Lord Sesshoumaru's arms.

_Oh, Kami..please tell me the dream was true!_

_Wait – that came out wrong._

She peered at his sleeping face..she'd never seen him sleep before. Kami, he looked so peaceful, thought Rin. He was simply perfect. What was she going to do? She did not know.

_I know!_

Then slowly, almost hesitantly, she reached down..and placed a fleeting kiss on his lips. They were so soft!

Sesshoumaru's eyes flew open..and stared into Rin's.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

><p>He ran – ran past the trees, past the rivers and streams that might have quenched his burning thirst – but he did not mind – these were simply inconveniences in his way; past the villages – cutting through them like the wind. He ran like the wind unleashed. He ran until his own lungs gave out, and only then did he stop to take a deep breath, calm his beating little heart, before running again. It did not matter that was bleeding from Sesshoumaru's attacks and that little girl's arrow. He would heal soon enough.<p>

He needed to get there, to where She waited for him, ever so patiently. He had news for Her – news that She had been waiting for. _Ten__ generations now_, he thought. Somehow, even in his dog form, he could still think in terms of human words_. We've been waiting for ten human generations, and the time has finally come – to take what is rightfully ours. I must get to Her. I must tell Her that the One we have been waiting for is ready. The time is ripe._

He wasn't as large as demon dogs went – just two or three hands' width larger than the average canine – not being at his full strength had somehow reduced his size. But his glossy blue-black fur and his glowing red eyes were proof enough of his demonity.

A thousand years ago, he was one of the largest and most-feared inuyoukai, second only to InuTouga, the Lord of the West. _The Black Dog Of The East_. That had been his name. Now, he was nothing but a shell of his former self. But those were memories for another time. And who was to say that he could not make a comeback?

He remembered the silver-haired taiyoukai who had so boldly attacked him, and his heart nearly swelled with pride. _Little Sesshoumaru really has grown up. He looks exactly his mother, but he emits a powerful yoki like his father. Truly the perfect demon. But then I knew that. I sensed it the moment he was born. _But why Sesshoumaru protected that little human girl evaded the reason of the black demon. Sesshoumaru 's growl then, was, if anything, territorial. Almost like the growl of a protective – he shook the thought off. That path went down to something he would rather forget. _I am not the only inuyoukai involved with that ningen._

The wild, black demon dog snorted as he made a running dash and flew into the sky, over hills and mountains with almost godlike speed.

Then he thought about the girl. Her raven-black tresses tied in a bun, her sparkling brown eyes, her robes that signified that she was a shrine maiden..her striking features that was unmistakably the same as _Her's_. Even without the demonic aura that should've surrounded her – given her lineage – he had no doubts that she was the girl in the prophecy. Her spiritual energy was enough proof. He was baffled as to why this was. He had sniffed her, only to smell innocence and sunshine in her scent, as well as the unmistakable musk of a woman growing. _She sleeps. She has yet to waken_.

_Oh, but she will soon._

If it were possible for a dog to smile, he would've.

* * *

><p>The kiss had been anticipated long before it was enacted, Sesshoumaru had simply been lying in wait for her to take first action. Damn all the rules and inhibitions, he did not care. She looked so ravishing even after an intense night, in the morning sun.<p>

He had awoken before she did and had spent the whole sunrise just drinking in her features. It was the first time they had slept together. Somehow, that filled him an intense longing for something he'd so long been denying himself.

" Rin. "

" Hai? "

He did it without warning, without thought. He took her face and grabbed her small body..and kissed her. He ravished her lips and sucked on them. He gripped her in his spell and felt her responding enthusiastically to his kiss. She intoxicated him; made him feel light-headed.

He wanted her.

_Damn them all._

* * *

><p><em>weeeeeeee!GONNA MAKE SOME MORE SO DON'T WORRY GUYS..sorry this got to be so short.<em>


End file.
